disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6)
Hiro Hamada is the main protagonist of the upcoming 2014 film, Big Hero 6. He will join the Disney Adventurers making him the 10th member and the first from Marvel. Background Official Disney Bio Robotics prodigy Hiro Hamada has the mind of a genius—and the heart of a 14-year old: his state-of-the-art battle-bots dominate the underground bot fights held in the dark corners of San Fransokyo. Fortunately, big brother Tadashi redirects Hiro's brilliance, inspiring him to put his brain to the test in a quest to gain admission to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. When a tragic event changes everything, Hiro turns to a robot named Baymax, and they form an unbreakable bond—and two-sixths of a band of high-tech heroes on a very important mission. Personality Hiro Hamada is a young boy with intelligence far beyond his years. Because of this, he can be rather brazen and cocky (especially when he was seen to be bored during his bot fight with Mr. Yama), but never to the point of being annoying. He spent much of his time using his technology to win money through illegal bot fight bets (he states that bot-fighting isn't illegal, but betting on it is, though he still did bet on bot-fighting illegally), something he prided himself on, though his older brother Tadashi heavily disapproved. While Tadashi felt that his brother had a greater purpose and should attend college, Hiro believed that he held the knowledge of all that there is to know in the world, or at least all that any school can teach him, showing a strong sense of pride, as well as possible past experiences of school being redundant, unchallenging, and boring for him. Despite his bold nature, Hiro has a much softer side to him, as he's shown to sometimes be rather shy in front of crowds and during the process of making new friends, as well as socially awkward at times. Even so, he is very compassionate, which, in the beginning, is mostly seen when dealing with his older brother Tadashi who, despite his brotherly nagging, holds a special place in Hiro's heart as the latter's best friend and inspiration. When with Tadashi, Hiro's true colors emerge, showing him to be free-spirited, innocently sassy, warm and ultimately very loving and appreciative. Such aspects wouldn't be seen again until the void left by Tadashi's demise is eventually filled by the lovable Baymax, who cares for Hiro in the same sense, forming a strong companionship. However, while Hiro has a kind heart, he is a very complex character, and is far from perfect, engaging in some darker behaviors when highly provoked. At certain points during the movie, the boy genius allowed his anger to cloud his better judgement and commit acts normally out of the question. He is similar to Yokai (the villainous mastermind responsible for the death of Tadashi) in this respect, as both experienced the loss of a loved one, thus mutilating their hearts to the point where they sought revenge against the wrongdoers responsible, going as far as conscious murder. However, what separates the two and ultimately classifies Hiro as a hero and Yokai as a villain is the fact that, unlike Yokai, Hiro not only learns the error of his ways, but he makes a serious effort to right the wrongs he caused as quickly as possible. Such revelations are mostly due to the comforting nature of Baymax, the legacy of Tadashi and the support of his closest friends, resulting in a newly-reformed young prodigy who values the lives of all human beings and refuses to carry out acts of justice through the use of violence and murder. As time would move on following the events of Tadashi's death, Hiro would slowly shape into a heroic, wise and inspirational leader, following in his brother's footsteps. Such traits passed down include Tadashi's philosophy of "looking for a new angle", as well as the devotion to doing whatever is necessary to help others and make the world a better place for all, especially the innocent and deserving. As mentioned above, Hiro would notably organize the Big Hero 6 team, vowing to protect the city of San Fransokyo in order to fulfill Tadashi's lifelong dream of helping others. Physical Appearance Hiro is a 14-year old boy. According to official sources, he is 4'14" (144 cm) in height.He can often be found in a blue hoodie jacket, a red shirt with a robot on it, long dark beige capri shorts and dark brown trainers with yellow laces. He has fair skin, brown eyes and messy black hair. His eyelashes and eyebrows are somewhat thick and his eyes are a rounded almond shape. When he smiles or opens his mouth, a gap in his teeth can be noticed along with a slight overbite. Hiro's super-suit is made of primarily indigo with red accents and black armor, with black clothing underneath that covers most of his body up to his knees, along with steel-toe black sneakers. On his suit are red magnetic pads, used to carry onto Baymax's armor for transportation and battle purposes. Appearances ''Big Hero 6'' When Hiro finds out about the death of his brother, Tadashi, he and his friends, including Baymax, decide to form a team to try to catch the guy who killed Tadashi and stole Hiro's microbots. ''Big Hero 6.2 (along with The Coffee Date) It's been four years since the team has defeated Yokai and they are just enjoying their lives with many new characters and friends. A new character Hannah , one of Hiro's childhood friends, develops a crush on him, joins her bands as bass, finds out that his brother is "possibly alive" and fights a new villain named Gg, who has mind control over Tadashi which makes him a part of her villain army. Big Hero 6: The Animated Series Relationships Friends Tadashi Hiro is extremely close to Tadashi. Baymax Cass Fred Honey Lemon Wasabi GoGo Tomago Hannah Mendoza Joseph Rodriguez Alan Enemies Yokai The Plastics Quotes ''Big Hero 6 *"You can be way more." *"Unbelievable." *"Don't scan me." *"Woah, what?!" *"I'm satisfied with my care." ''Big Hero 6.2'' *"One at a time, please." *"Those Plastics are never worth your time, don't worry about them." *"You. Little. Son of a-" *"Alright, who unplugged the bass?" *"This is stupid, I'm just gonna block them." *"How can one say this? Uh, no." *"That doesn't make her a bad person." ''The Coffee Date'' *"Remember when I did that stage dive?" *"Three lattes and a cappuccino, please." *"How did that happen?" *"This actually isn't so'' ''bad. It's quite nice." Trivia: *Hiro will be the first male main protagonist to be of East Asian descent. *It is revealed in Big Hero 6: The Animated Series that he idolizes Iron Man and highly looks up to the armored superhero. *It is also revealed in the same show that he is inescure about his size. *His favorite type of music genre is post-hardcore, dubstep, and pop-punk and his favorite bands are Fall Out Boy and All Time Low. Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Unofficial Disney Princes Category:Lovers Category:Orphans Category:Child Prodigies Category:Giants Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Big Hero 6: The Animated Series Category:Sarcastic characters Category:Characters who win their crush's hearts Category:Musicians Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters who punch the antagonist in the face Category:Characters who cry